


Artings

by Sprocketgasmask



Series: Feral drabbles [2]
Category: Mad Max (Fury Road), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Artings, Gen, Rough pen sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprocketgasmask/pseuds/Sprocketgasmask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little sketch of Feral.<br/>If anyone wants to take this and make it more awesome, go ahead! :)<br/>I've been really shy jumping into this, but you guys are fabulous!!</p>
<p>Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Artings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little sketch of Feral.  
> If anyone wants to take this and make it more awesome, go ahead! :)  
> I've been really shy jumping into this, but you guys are fabulous!!
> 
> Xoxo

[](http://i.imgur.com/s9UMRJD)


End file.
